


Letters From Me to You

by PrincessToby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Letters, Marriage of Convenience, Supreme Leader Hux - Freeform, Twi'leks, non tlj compliant, supremacy (ship)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessToby/pseuds/PrincessToby
Summary: He told her he would come for her, but she didn't believe he actually would.-Lahela and Hux were inseparable as children, but one day he left and she forced herself to move on. What happens when he actually comes for her after all these years?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story notes!
> 
> This story is set in a world where Hux becomes the Supreme Leader and Snoke does not die. More details into this will be explained as the story goes on, but this is the most important thing to note! The Resistance has been defeated, and those who survived now are in hiding. Also! Hux's past won't be completely cannon, but will take pieces from it!

A beautiful house on a cliff that over looks the sea. Plenty of money and clothing to keep one content for the rest of their years. A peaceful life of a socialite, interrupted by a knock on the door.

Lahela N'aar was the widow of a very wealthy man. His house and much of his fortune had been left to her in order to keep her safe and comfortable. The large home sat on a quiet cliff on the outskirts of a quiet city. Lehela shared the house with an attendant and her family, and a chef who lived in a cottage on the property. Lahela's life was quiet, but that was how she liked it.

On some days she would travel into the city and have a meal with the other prominent women or her late husband's daughters, and other times she would spend time around the house doing handicrafts. This was the life Lahela was raised to live, the wife (now widow) of a politically prominent man. It was how her mother lived, her mother before her, and so on.

This morning was a rather slow one. Lahela had woken a bit late and was now seated on her terrace in a light pink [dressing gown](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/97/2d/3e/972d3e36f67a415ea6d41b2294c27fe4.jpg), with a matching sheer robe. She was eating a modest breakfast of mostly fruit when there was a knock on the door. She sent her attendant, Tanne'yan (a beautiful, light blue skinned Twi'lek girl), to see who it was.

Lahela followed Tanne'yan, waiting at the top of the grand staircase as she opened the door. Tanne was greeted by a First Order Lieutenant and two Stormtroopers, who demanded to see the Lady N'aar.

"That is I," Lahela answered, starting her way down the stairs with her robe flowing behind her. "And to what do I owe the pleasure, Lieutenant?" She asked after looking at the rank on his jacket.

"We are here to collect you, Madam." The Lieutenant started, "By order of Supreme Leader Hux."

"I see." Lahela remained calm but she was caught off guard by the name, one she had done her nest not to think about in many years. "Let me get changed then." She said before turning to climb the stairs again. "Tanne'yan, pack me a bag."

* * *

_**24 Years Prior** _

"Lahela, stop dilly-dallying, I refuse to be late." The older woman called, her long chestnut hair pulled up into a bun with a series of intricate braids holding it in place. She waited impatiently for the little girl who was now walking down the stairs, clutching a doll to her little chest. The little girl had her mother's hair and the same dark chocolate eyes. She was wearing a cream colored [dres](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2d/6f/f0/2d6ff05ec5157b161b23fb518c71e19d.jpg)s, with lace tiers and ribbons adorning it. Her hair was pulled up into a little bun, her bangs pinned back into place.

Lahela, the little girl, sat on the last step of the staircase to put on her little shoes. She then adjusted her little stockings at looked up at her mother.

"But Mummy... I don't want to go. Can't I stay with Tanna-nanny?" She pleaded, her eyes big as she hugged her doll again. The doll was a bright lilac Twi-lek girl, with a little lace dress that matched Lahela's.

"Tan'nafan is visiting her children today, so you will be coming with me. No more questions now, I already told you that there is a little boy for you to play with. Come along, now." Her mother took the little girls hand and pulled her along.

After a ride through the rainy city in the middle of Arkanis, the pair arrived at a large house that rivaled their own. Lahela was quiet as she followed her mother through the double doors, looking around the house that she had never seen before. Her mother kissed her head and was then whisked away to another part of the house by an attendant. Another took Lahela's little cape and then knelt down to her level. "Come Miss, the young master is reading upstairs. I'll show you the way." The tall man smiled and let Lahela take his hand.

He lead the little girl to a large room on the second floor of the house. It was a little boys room, but this could only be seen from the few toys that where neatly on shelves. Everything seemed so well kept, it was like something out of a magazine. The attendant left Lahela and shut the door behind her. The little girl made her way into the room and over to a chair in a far corner. She sat down, paying little attention to the slightly older red-headed boy who was reading at his desk.

Armitage, the young boy, hadn't even noticed her come in. He was reading through a book that was much out of his age level, on military history, when he heard a little noise come from the corner. Lahela was humming to herself and playing with her doll. He bit his lip, closing his book silently. He felt bad, knowing that she had been basically pawned off on him instead of a nanny. He knew what it was like to be tossed around like that, as it was how he had been raised. He stood and walked to a shelf, scooping a stuffed bantha from the top, before walking over to where Lahela sat and kneeling in front of her.

"Well, hello there!" He said cheerfully, making a funny voice as he was talking for the stuffed animal. He moved it as "it" spoke, poking Lahela's knee with it's head. Lahela giggled happily, making her doll wave to the creature. "My name is Raah, and who are you?" The bantha asked, a smiling Armitage behind it.

"My name is Miss Lily!" Lahela spoke for the doll, making her stand in her lap.

"And who is your friend?"

"I'm Lahela..." The little girl answered shyly, holding out her hand to shake as she was taught to do. Armitage took her hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Armitage." He smiled, looking at her in the eye. "Would you like to play, Lahela?" She nodded happily, a big grin on her face as she hopped off the chair.

Lahela and Armitage played together for hours. They pretended to be the rulers of the galaxy, with Lahela making up ridiculous laws and Armitage saying "As the Queen wishes!" over and over again. They made quite a pair, now lying on the floor of Armitage's room and staring up at the ceiling where stars and planets were painted.

"Thank you for playing with me." Lahela said softly, fixing her doll's "hair"*. Armitage had the bantha on his chest, holding it loosely in his arms.

"Of course, I had a very fun day myself." He hummed softly, looking over at the little girl who now seemed to be lost in thought.

"Will you keep being my friend if I get to stay here?" Lahela asked. "Daddy has to move a lot but mummy said that we get to stay here for a while because it's close to your daddy and he's my daddy's boss." She mumbled.  
"Of course, Lahela. I would love to be your friend. I don't have many though, so I don't know if I'll be any good at it." He said rather seriously, nodding his head.

"That's okay, I don't have many either." She giggled. They were interrupted by Lahela's mother coming to get her. The little girl ran to her side and took her hand, waving to Armitage. "Bye-bye Ar... Are-tah-midge... Arm-mah-mige.... Armie!" She squealed happily as he waved back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - The "hair" in this reference is the doll's lekku which Lahela treats as her doll's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Lahela was on the Supremacy in virtually no time. The travel through hyperspace was never her favorite, but she held her tongue and sat quietly from the time she entered the first ship. Lahela rather hated the large ship she was now on. It was crowded, noisy, and had such a lack of colors. She stood out like a sore thumb against all of the white and black, wearing a large, icy blue, hooded cape over her white, floral dress. She stayed quiet, keeping her eyes straight ahead at the back of the trooper's mask who was leading her down the hall.

She was lead to a private room somewhere quite a ways from the landing dock. She and her attendant were left there, told that they would be sent for in some time. Tanne'yan started to unpack Lahela's things, as Lahela sat in a window seat with the Holopad that had been left for her.

"M'am if you don't mind me asking... Why would the Supreme Leader be calling for you?" Tanne asked from the closet. Lahela lazily scrolled through the Holopad, trying to get her bearings on the whole ship.

"We knew each other once, many years ago... I don't know what he could want with me now.. but we shall see." Lahela sighed, sliding out of her cape to reveal the dress underneath. It was white, with sheer sleeves that gathered at her wrists and a deep v-neckline. It had small pink and blue flowers embroidered all over it, and fell just above her sandaled feet.

After a few moments a guard came for Lahela, with another coming to take Tanne'yan to the next door room that would be hers. Lahela assured her that it was fine to be alone, and was then following the guard to an unknown destination. She was brought to Hux's office of sorts, a large room that was mostly windows with a large desk where he took his meetings. The guard let Lehela in and then left, waiting outside the large sliding door to take her back to her room later.

Hux stood with his hands behind his back, looking out over the vast emptiness of space. He was dressed in all black, in the base of what used to be his general's uniform but now with a long flowing cape and many more medals on the chest to signify his upper rank. His bright red hair was neatly combed to the sides, with not so much a hair out of place.

"Miss Lahela Noir..." He said, his voice soft but commanding.

"Supreme Leader..." She curtsied softly as he watched her reflection. "And its N'aar now, sir." Hux shifted uncomfortably before turning around to face her. He took her in completely, scanning her over with his eyes for a moment as if she was art for him to behold. Her deep brown hair was pulled up into a bun at the base of her neck that was made up of braids of varying sizes that twisted around her head like a sort of crown. Her dark eyes held secrets Hux was dying to know, the same eyes that used to crinkle in laughter by his side so many years ago.

"Yes yes.. you were married." He waved a gloved hand, motioning for her to sit in one of the lux, black leather chairs before him. She sat down quietly, keeping her eyes on him.

"Yes, sir. That's correct." Lahela nodded her head softly, turning now to face out the window. He continued to stand before her, watching her every move no matter how slight.

"You don't have to address me so formally, we're the only one's here, Lahela..." His voice softened a bit, something his soldiers had no idea was even possible. She refused to look at him again, but nodded her head softly. "I told you I would come for you..." He said almost pleading with her, a break in the stoic form he always held. Lahela let out a bit of a sad laugh.

"I stopped believing that after five years of not hearing from you." She answered, now turning to look at him. She could tell how conflicted he was from his face, but she wasn't going to break. In this moment, someone had an upper-hand on the Supreme Leader and it wasn't Snoke. Hux faltered for a moment, taking a deep breath as he thought of what to say.

"I couldn't come before now.. it was unsafe." He started, his hands wringing tightly behind his back. "I missed you, Lahela." His voice was genuine, reaching out for her with his words. Had either of them been Force sensitive they would have been able to feel the overwhelming amount of energy between them.

"You gave up the right to miss me fifteen years ago, Armitage." Hux was stunned by her words and the icy way they fell from her mouth. He had never heard her say his name like that, like it was disgusting for her to say. She stood, leaving him too stunned to reach out to her, and walked to the door. "I need to go to my room, you know that I don't like hyper-speed travel." She said simply before leaving and asking the guard outside to take her back so she could lie down.

Hux stood there for a moment, unaware of how he could have messed up so badly. Why wasn't she as happy to see him as he was to see her? Why had she given up on him? He wanted to go after her, but was quickly whisked away to some other business that needed to be attended to.

* * *

Later that night, Hux found himself outside of Lahela's room. Normally if he needed something he would just enter, but he found himself knocking to ask for permission. He knew that she didn't want to see him, but he wanted to see her and he couldn't help himself. Lahela pressed the button and opened the door, looking up at Hux as he stood before her.

"May I come in?" He asked, looking down at her. She was still in her dress from before, but now with bare feet and hair that fell around her shoulders in loose curls.

"It's your ship, Armie." She said, stepping out of the way. He could have melted then and there, just hearing that nickname fall from her lips. He held himself together as he stepped into the room, sitting in an armchair and taking off his cape. "I'm sorry for before..." Lahela said quietly, sitting on the edge of the large black bed. "I just let my feelings get the best of me." Hux shook his head at this, standing and positioning himself before her.

"I was foolish to think that everything would just go back to the way it was... Forgive me." He asked, taking her hand into his. "I just want to talk, if that's alright, about you and about how you've been. I tried to keep track of how and where you were, but when you were married that was a bit harder.." Lahela nodded, letting him hold her hand.

"That was the point. After retiring, my husband wanted to live a private life." She stared at their hands, remembering scars that had been there for as long as she had known him and new ones that littered his skin.

"Tell me about him.. about your life."

"I met him when I was nineteen, at a party. He and I hit it off rather quickly, he was much older than I but we could have conversation easily. He told me he was looking for a companion, someone to spend time with in his retirement. Someone he could take care of. He didn't need something... romantically involved... just companionship." Lehela stood as she talked, walking over to the window. "It was a wonderful arrangement with a wonderful man. We married quickly, and then we moved away. I had all I could ask for... When he died, he left the house to me along with a comfortable amount of money to keep me safe and happy." Lahela sat at the window and turned to face Hux now. He stared at her for a moment, trying not to let his mind wander too far, but it did and he couldn't help himself.

"Did you love him?" He asked simply, watching her face but receiving the opposite reaction than he wanted. Her face went red and she let out a loud gasp.

"What part of you thinks that is appropriate!" Lahela stood, shoving his shoulders with whatever force she could muster. He didn't flinch but the message came across loud and clear.

"Lahela, I..."

"Stop! Just stop! I cannot do this with you right now..!" Her voice was just under a yell and was shaking. She was holding in her emotions the best that she could, but there were so many years of that being built up that it was hard. She pushed him to the door and he complied, knowing he was in the wrong. "Just... just leave me alone!" She yelled finally, pushing him through the doorway and then shutting the door quickly.

Her knees buckled and it sent her to the floor in a crumbled mess. She started to cry, and he heard it all. Armitage stood against the door, just listening to the sounds of her cries from the other side. It shook him down to his core, but he just stood there and waited until she finally either stopped or just fell asleep. He took his worn out body to his room, collapsing into his bed and letting out a few tears himself. It wasn't the first time he had made her cry, but it felt just as bad.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir, the Lady N'aar's attendant wishes to speak with you." An imperial officer spoke, standing in front of Hux's now open door. He stood at attention, waiting for a response.

"Very well. Send her in." Hux didn't bother to look up from the paperwork he was completing, simply signaling from behind his desk and continuing with what he was doing. Since it clearly had to do with Lahela he was willing to put any work on hold, but he couldn't have his officers knowing that. He finally looked up when the door closed, eyeing the young woman was standing before him. She bowed deeply.

"Supreme Leader..." She started but was cut off by Hux.

"Enough with the formalities, I have a meeting to attend to soon... What is it?" He cocked an eyebrow at the woman, looking her over. She looked worried, genuinely so.

"Lady N'aar, sir... She's locked her self in the refresher and she won't come out... I know this is a trivial matter, as you are the Supreme Leader of the Order.. but we don't know anyone here and I..." She was cut off again, this time Hux stood.

"I've got thirty minutes, I'll see what I can do." He let out a sigh, beckoning for him to follow her before he opened up the large door. "Lieutenant, please prep the meeting room and synchronize my holopad. I will meet you on the West side of the ship momentarily." With his orders given, Hux made his way to Lahela's quarters. This wasn't the first time he had dealt with her acting this way, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. She was rather stubborn.

* * *

_For nine years they had been the best of friends, the only one either really had. Even when they were pulled away to different schools, on different planets, they had kept in touch and written back and forth at any chance they had gotten._

_For nine years she had loved nothing more than to hear from him, from her "Armie" a nickname she had given him when they first met. Her school year was over before his, which meant that she would be alone with her mother for at least a week. Normally she had his letters to save her from the monotony, but this year they hadn't come in three weeks. She knew it was a busy time for him, he was nearing the age of graduation, so she let it slide. Their conversations had been completely normal until they suddenly stopped, but she kept writing to him even if it was just one sided dabble about her life._

_**Armie,** _  
_**You'll never guess, so I'll have to tell you! Father brought me back a Tooka from his travels! Nanny Tanna doesn't really like him, but he's so cute! All the girls are jealous, they've already asked to come stay over the break. Of course I'll let you meet him first!** _  
_**\- Lala** _

_**Armie!** _  
_**I taught Too-too a trick! He can sneak cookies now, and no one notices! He's cute, reliable, and cuddly! Much better than those droids they have following you around at school!** _  
_**\- Lala** _

_**Armie,** _  
_**Stars, I know you're busy but this is crazy. Last time I didn't hear from you like this that Bandanta boy had stolen all of your mail. My mother is driving me up a wall, she's making me go to all of her lunches with the ladies. Your mother hasn't heard from you either, and yes of course I ask her of you, so at least I know you aren't just ignoring me.** _  
_**\- Lahela (as my mother says nicknames are for children.)** _  
_**P.S. if it is that boy again, I will send Too-too to attack him. Don't worry.** _

_As she was busy writing another letter she was interrupted. One of the attendants brought her in her mail, making her heart stop as she took the letter. It was his stationary no doubt. She quickly thanked the attendant and locked the door, sliding down against it until she was sitting. Her mind raced as she looked it over, just taking in his hand writing for a moment. She tore into it hastily, not wanting to spare another moment... but when she had, she wished it was never delivered._

_**Lahela.** _

_**The time has come for me to take my place beside my father and the Imperial Navy. It would be best for us to cease these communications.** _

_**-Armitage Hux** _

* * *

Lahela was pulled from her memory by a knock on the door. She was locked away in the refresher that was attached to her room, but she could still hear the faint knocking. She couldn’t be bothered though, turning was water a bit warmer and ignoring the persisting knocks.

Unfortunately for her, the one knocking was Hux and as Supreme Leader he was entitled to enter wether or not his knocks were answered. Hux sauntered into the room, eyes searching around for signs of Lahela. Tanne’yan waited behind the now closed door, leaving him to take care of things.

Hux sighed as he listened to the running water coming from the adjoining room. He shook his head and knocked on the refresher door. “Lahela?” He called, leaning on the doorframe. She didn’t respond, instead turning off the water. Just as Hux was going to knock again the door opened. Lahela stood before him, looking up at him with a black fluffy towel wrapped around herself.

“Yes..?” She asked, staring through him rather than at him. Her wet hair hung down in gentle waves, dripping on the floor into a little pool beneath her bare feet.

“Your attendant was worried, she said you had been locked in there all morning.” Hux moved slightly, his boots getting dripped on. He searched Lahela's face for a moment, knowing she was obviously still upset over the previous nights' happenings, but then she simply pushed past him and went to her armoire. When opened, the armoire seemed to shine amidst all of the black and grey of the Supremacy. Lahela's clothes were all shades of pastels, with white and some other brights tossed in as well. "It's my fault isn't it?" He asked, his tone softening as it had the day before. Lahela didn't answer, instead pretending to busy herself with the choosing of an outfit.

Hux sighed gently and turned to leave. "If you wish to talk about things... you talk and I'll listen, why don't you join me for dinner tonight?" He looked over his shoulder, expecting nothing in return but receiving a small nod from Lahela as she looked back at him.

"Don't forget your cape..." She said softly, grabbing the black fabric from her chair where it had resided from the night before. She handed it to him, their hands brushing gently. Hux swiftly tossed the cape over his shoulders, giving her a quiet word of thanks before leaving the room.

Why did she find it so hard to stay angry at him?


	4. Chapter 4

_“Let’s have cookies for snack!” Her little voice bloomed, the darker haired little girl standing over her best friend, one little sock-covered foot on his stomach._

_“Cookies for the Queen of the galaxy!” He called out in response, shaking his head as he laughed. They had been play fighting, something they did often, pretending that they were pirates in this instance. Lahela always won and Armitage barely tried, but they had fun none the less. Now it was time for a snack though, which meant they would revert to their normal roles of King and Queen of the universe. This was their ongoing game, which they both took rather seriously._

_Armitage has promised her on the first day that they met, that when he took over the military and soon after the galaxy he would keep her by his side and happy._

* * *

 

Armitage found himself thinking about their past more and more often. In fact, any free moment his mind has was devoted to it. Currently he was able to think of their relationship completely, as he was busily directing the set up of their first dinner together in years. They would be dining in his private quarters, which he was currently trying to make a bit more cheerful.

He had lived alone for so long, and had been groomed to live a military lifestyle for even longer, and his quarters showed it. They were spotless, completely bare of any personal affects (not that he really had any), and all of the furnishings were a shade of black, grey, or white. He knew she would hate it. She had always been one for color and comfort. Family pictures on the walls, blankets and pillows on the sofas, that sort of thing. Hux had one picture in his room, and it was hidden away in his bedside drawer.

The living space of his quarters was broken up into two sections, dining and sitting. Currently, the dining room looked like it has been taken from another home. The black table was now covered in an airy blue and white table cloth, with some of the most beautiful floral china sitting atop it. There were candles and flowers in the center, and small pillows on each of the chairs. It made Armitage uncomfortable, but he knew it was just right. Thankfully, being the leader of a galaxy meant that you often received presents, and he didn’t have to go out and buy anything.

He had the chefs make more than enough food, trying to recall each of the things she liked eating as a child. He hoped her tastes hadn’t changed too much, it was already so hard for him to believe and deal with the fact that she was any different at all. He left a few attendants to finish the last of the decorations before heading to the upper part of his chambers where his bedroom was.

He stood before his mirror, staring at himself for the first time in quite a while. He was usually very quick to get ready, he knew how he liked things and did them the same way everyday. Today, everything was in place but he still couldn’t help but feel uneasy. He combed through his hair once more, adjusted each of the medals that hung on his chest, and smoother out his pants. He wondered what she would wear, knowing that no matter what it would outshine his own outfit. There was a gentle knock at his door and he knew it meant that she was there. Adjusting his gloves one last time, he made his way down the dark marble steps to greet her.

* * *

Lahela wore a white, off the shoulder gown, with sleeves that fluttered gently at her sides. The long chiffon skirting cascaded down around her legs, falling in ripples around her. Her hair was pulled half up with a series of twists that had silver strands intertwined. Her large brown eyes met Armitage's as he came down to meet her, glancing to his hand as it took hers. He bowed his head and pressed a kiss to her knuckles before looking up at her.

"You look beautiful." He said simply and honestly, keeping his eyes on hers so he could read her emotions. He allowed himself to speak freely since he had ordered all of his staff to leave him alone for the night. His only attendants for the evening would be the two droids that took care of his quarters.

"Thank you, Armie. You look... very official." Her eyes gazed over his uniform, taking in all of the medals that lay against his chest and the pristine state of it all. "It suits you, like the rest of this place..." He knew she was hinting to the over all feeling of the ship, but also to his quarters just as he had imagined.

"Let me show you the dining room, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Hux took her by the hand and lead her into the other room. The smile on her face was worth any of the trouble he had gone through in the day prior.

"Is this all for me?" She asked, beaming as she glanced around. He simply nodded as he watched her, smiling until he noticed that her face had shifted into a frown.

"What's wrong...? Is something off?"

"It's just... I've been trying very hard to be mad with you." Lahela said with a sigh, sitting down at the table. "In fact, I spent years getting very good at being mad at you and now... I just want to hug you, Armie... I just want everything to be okay, but it isn't."

Hux watched her with sad eyes, sitting across from her as she spoke. "It can be okay, I promise..! We can be together and-" He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Let's just take it slow. I had your favorite foods made, we can talk about everything that's been building all these years... okay?"

"Okay." She nodded with a sad smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The first course was a sort of cold soup that Lahela's nanny used to make for her when she didn't feel good. One spoonful was all it took for her frown to soften. Hux watched her out of the corner of his eye, trying to give her privacy and know what she was thinking all at once.

"How did you remember this?" Lahela asked, looking over at him as she patted the corner of her lip with her napkin. "Surely the Supreme Leader of the galaxy has more to deal with than remembering the favorite foods of a childhood friend?" Hux just shook his head gently.

"I've done my best not to forget anything about you." He answered quietly, pushing his soup around the bowl with his spoon. "I reread your letters..." He could feel his cheeks heating a bit, surely she would think him weak for this. "When things get terribly heavy, as they always seem to do, I look them over.. I've been doing it since I was in the academy, between letters from you when I needed some extra strength..." He took a deep breath and finally turned to face her. There were tears falling from her eyes but no sound coming from her. "La-" Just as he was about to ask her what was wrong she cut him off.

"Oh Armie... I've been so terrible to you." Her voice broke ever so slightly as she reached over the table to take his hand. "All these years, I've been cursing you and hating you and..."

"You had every reason to." He let out a bit of a sigh, running his fingers over her knuckles gently. "I gave you no reason to believe that I would actually be coming for you and I gave you every reason to hate me. On the day that I left you I broke nine years of trust, and I had no right to think that bringing you here would fix everything."

* * *

_"What do you mean, you haveta go away?" Lahela sat on the ground, under a large, red-leaved tree. Her bright blue dress was bunched up as she sat with her legs crossed, bright white petticoat sticking out in all directions. She was playing with Armitage's stuffed Bantha, looking up at him with a big pout._

_Armitage was up in the tree, sitting against the trunk and on one of the lower branches. He was reading a book, something about the war on Endor._

_"That's what I'm trying to explain, Lahela. Father says it's time for me to start the Imperial Academy, and I'll have to stay there with all the other boys." He sighed softly, knowing that she would be disappointed and not wanting to look away from his book. Eight was a customary age to being ones training, or so Bristol (the senior Hux) seemed to believe._

_"For a few nights?" Lahela asked, hugging Raah (the Bantha) to her chest._

_"Months." Armitage sighed, hopping down from where he was sitting. The pair had only known each other for about nine months, but they were practically inseparable. Both came from parents who seemed to forget they had children most of the time, pawning them off on nannies and tutors. Armitage had things a bit worse, but he would never show it. They played together every minute they could, convinced their parents that they should be tutored together, and hid away together at the stuffy parties they had to attend._

_Armitage held out his hand for Lahela, looking down at her. "Come on then, I don't leave until the morning and I've got a present for you." He forced a soft smile, caring more about keeping her happy than allowing himself to dwell on the fact that he would be away from home soon._

_"Really? What is it?" Her chocolate colored eyes lit up as she giggled, hopping up and grabbing his hand. She tucked Raah under her arm, allowing him to lead her into the house. On his desk was a rectangular box, tied up with a big pink ribbon. It seemed so out of place compared to the neutrals of his room, which was exactly how he looked next to Lahela. She always had on bright colors and her room matched, while on most days, as he was today, he was wearing a pair of pressed grey shorts and a black button-up (all complete with matching black knee socks)._

_Armitage covered Lahela's eyes before she could see and lead her over to his desk. When he moved his hands away she gasped, clapping her hands together._

_"Go ahead and open it, my nanny helped pick it out... she knows what girls like better than I do..." He mumbled his last words, shaking his head. Lahela tore into the present, revealing a box of beautiful stationary. The paper was a light pink, with various blooms sprinkling the top and a gold "L" between them. There was a quill, tipped in silver, that went along with a heart shaped stand, and a bottle of black ink. "I know you said you were getting good at writing... so I thought you and I could write to one another?" Armitage seemed completely unsure of his decision, but was quickly brought out of that delusion when he felt Lahela's chubby little arms wrap around his neck. She was kneeling on the desk chair to make up for the six inches or so between them, hugging his neck and squealing._

_"I love it! I love it, I love it! It's like a real lady would have!" She couldn't help but giggle, feeling like a proper grown up with her own stationary set. The amount of paper in the set would last her for quite a while, which meant that it could be used for many letters in the future, and it would be._

 

**_Dear Lahela,_ **

**_I've only been here for about two days and it's already the worst. I know I shouldn't say that, and that this is all part of my training, but its perfectly dreary here. I'm only on the other side of Arkanis and it feels like another planet. We have to wear uniforms and march everywhere, no wonder Father thinks this place is so wonderful. I started lessons today and I think you might know more about Naval history than some of these other boys. Father says I can't be pretentious, and that if I follow all the rules I'll be rewarded in the future._ **

**_\- Armitage_ **

**_P.S. I've inclosed Raah in this package because the other boys here don't think it's cool to have toys. Keep him safe for me._ **

 

**_Dear Armie,_ **

**_Boy's school sounds gross, Mummy says girl's school has many more parties and pretty dresses. I'm writing this letter instead of practicing my Maths, like Tanna-nanny thinks I am. Tutoring with out you is sooooo boring, and tomorrow I have to go to tea with Mummy. All the other girls are bigger than me, but they don't like to play like you do._ **

**_Love, Lahela_ **

**_P.S. Raah is nice and safe, Tanna-nanny made him a blanket too!_ **

**_P.P.S Tanna-nanny and me made a calendar that says how many days until you come home!_ **


	6. Chapter 6

_ “Tanna-nanny…!!” Lahela’s little voice called out loudly against the calm noises of cooking. The older Twi’lek woman just shook her head with a smile as she stirred a large pot. She knew the young girl would be running in over the next few moments, and she already knew what she was excited about. _

 

_ Lahela slid into the kitchen with her doll under one arm and Armitage’s Bantha under the other. Her hair was pulled up in two bouncy, gold pigtails, with small braids running through them, and she was all dressed up in a light grey dress with bows for the sleeves and a fluffy white petticoat sticking out the bottom. The smile on her face was humongous and she could barely stop giggling long enough to talk to her nanny. _

 

_ “Today..!! Armie comes home today!!” She squealed happily, her little feet tapping happily against the ground as she hugged the toys to her chest. This had been the scene for the past few years. It started when she had still yet to go to school herself, and was now continued even though she went to school as well. It mostly continued because she always had a few weeks at home before Armitage would come home.  _

 

_ “We have to make a picnic! Do you think he’ll like the book I picked for him? What time do you think he’ll be back? Did you talk to Mister Butler?” Lahela’s questions flowed out of her mouth as she paced around the kitchen. She would spin herself around and just couldn’t stop giggling. _

 

_ Tan’nafan had to deal with this for about two hours until there was a knock on the door. It had become customary for Armitage to be dropped off at Lahela’s when he got back so they could play and have a picnic in the yard. The young boy couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Lahela’s squeal and her running to the door. The younger girl pulled open the heavy front door with a big smile. As soon as it was open enough she ran forwards and pummeled Armitage into a huge hug. He laughed, still in his uniform, trying hard to hug her while holding on to the wrapped present he had for her.  _

 

———-

 

Lahela laughed gently as she shook her head. They were on their second course now, a light salad with all sorts of fresh produce. “

 

“You really thought that when you brought me here, it would be like when we were little and hadn’t seen one another?” She couldn’t help her giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. Armitage laughed with her, nodding.

 

“I mean, I didn’t believe it fully…!” He was embarrassed but couldn’t help but make some fun at himself. “But yeah, I did have hope it would be one of those things where we have a big hug and everything would fall back into place.” His cheeks were a bit pink, and it wasn’t only from the wine.

 

“Oh Armie….” Lahela tried her best to calm down. “That’s actually really sweet you know… and I did bring you a present like I always used to.”

 

“Do I get it?” He asked with a bit of a twinkle in his eye. 

 

“If you want to go all the way to my room, of course.” She nodded her head with a little laugh.

 

“I can send a droid,” He started, grabbing his data pad. “What does it look like?”

“Brown paper package, with a big red bow. Right by the foot of the bed.” Lahela answered, thinking about the box as it lied there. It was something that she had meant to give him for a long while. Something he deserved to have back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm so bad at updating! None of my stories have been abandoned, I swear! I just have a lot of health problems that keep me from doing things in a timely fashion!!


End file.
